Love Letters
by Erica Ribeiro
Summary: Cartas trocadas.
1. Default Chapter

Estive pensando muito depois dos últimos acontecimentos...Eu não sei exatamente como escrever isto...é uma tremenda bobagem...mas foram três anos juntos.

Três anos tendo que aturar você ...tudo bem, você foi quem teve muita paciência comigo.

Existiram coisas que você descobriu sobre mim, que talvez descubra, coisas que você não sabe, coisas das quais às vezes me envergonho e preferiria que não ficassem ocultas...

Isto é ridículo, eu não sei nem porquê comecei a escrever. Acho que foi só para saber se está bem... espero que esteja.

"Sempre sua":

Marguerite


	2. Love Letters – Capítulo 2 – De Roxton pa...

Disse bem, foram três anos. Mas você ainda tem reservas quanto a mim.

Não estou surpreso. Somente queria que se abrisse comigo, como me abri com você. Eu já disse tudo o que eu tinha a dizer.

Inúmeras vezes eu disse. Como naquele dia perto do rio, onde você se esquivou, e ficou me devendo, mais uma vez, uma resposta.

Eu não me importo com o que você tenha feito ou sido antes. Só me importa o que você quer ser, e com quem você quer ser agora.

Mas estou bem, pelo menos você se importa se estou. De fato estaria melhor se você fosse mais objetiva com relação a nós dois.

Realmente seu:

Roxton


	3. Capítulo 3De Roxton para MargueriteNovam...

Misty,obrigada por ler.Mas não dá para ser maior,as estórias estão prontas desde o ano passado,mas só agora comecei a publicar.

Agradeço a todas as garotas que estão deixando reviews,mas acho que devo isso não só ao apoio de vocês mas também ao apoio da Taiza e da Rosa,que forama as primeiras a se pronunciarem,quando as mandei parao site do grupo.

Beijos a todas vocês.

Não é tão fácil dizer adeus.

Depois da última vez, esperei você me dizer algo, me dar um sinal, mas minha resposta foi o silêncio. Onde você está?

Algum dia, de que alguma forma, quero, vou encontrar você, para que meus dias sombrios terminem.

Ao seu lado me sinto tão bem, você me faz sentir tão bem. Mas foi tão fácil para você dizer adeus...

O que deu errado? Em que dia, você pensou que eu deixei de te amar?

Será que alguma vez pensou que eu não o fazia?

Será que chegou a me amar algum dia?

Onde você está? Em que outro lugar se sente bem que não seja ao meu lado?

Roxton


	4. Capítulo 4 De Marguerite para Roxton

Afrouxar os laços e seguir.

Não posso seguir impulsos, desejos momentâneos, largar, esquecer, todos os meus planos.

Não me sentiria bem se houvesse vivido lá o aqui e agora, e tampouco me sentirei se o fizer aqui.

Sabe tão bem quanto eu que existem demônios. Talvez você possa, mas não eu, relevar.

E quem pode garantir que não é mera tensão, pura ilusão, isso que você diz tão ardentemente ser amor, pode ser mera paixão.

Não posso afirmar que é amor, são simples pensamentos que podem nada ser.

Não nego o que ouço, mas veementemente nego o que sinto, pois não sei o que é. Mas sei que é perigoso descobrir.

E o que nos resta então é afrouxar os laços e seguir.

Marguerite


	5. Capítulo 5 De Roxton para Marguerite

Não é tão fácil dizer adeus.

Depois da última vez, esperei você me dizer algo, me dar um sinal, mas minha resposta foi o silêncio. Onde você está?

Algum dia, de que alguma forma, quero, vou encontrar você, para que meus dias sombrios terminem.

Ao seu lado me sinto tão bem, você me faz sentir tão bem. Mas foi tão fácil para você dizer adeus...

O que deu errado? Em que dia, você pensou que eu deixei de te amar?

Será que alguma vez pensou que eu não o fazia?

Será que chegou a me amar algum dia?

Onde você está? Em que outro lugar se sente bem que não seja ao meu lado?

Roxton


	6. Capítulo 6 Marguerite responde

Algum dia, você irá entender que seguir desejos, não é de forma alguma a coisa certa a se fazer.

Nós dois sabemos muito bem, que o passado não pode ser enterrado. Sempre existe algo, alguém que vem nos assombrar.

Tem razão ao dizer que senti, mas não ao dizer que tenho medo.

Já enganei pessoas demais ao longo do caminho, não quero transformar você, logo você em mais um.

Marguerite


	7. Capítulo 7 Roxton replica

O ser humano é feito de desejos, como não segui-los?

Nunca irei entender e gostaria que não me pedisse tal coisa.

O que me importa o passado, o meu, o seu?

E se existe algo que você se sinta e que não seja medo, me dê um nome para tal, denomine o que nos separa. Eu a desafio.

Você não poderia me enganar. Quando olhei para você, soube exatamente quem seria em minha vida.

Por mais que a cada dia me surpreendesse ,por mais que seja quem penso que é, ou seja aquilo que nunca pensaria que fosse, nunca poderia me enganar. Pois você pode ate achar que não, mas eu a conheço.

Roxton


	8. Capítulo 8

Eu não sou como você. Eu penso no futuro, sou impelida a isso a cada dia, a cada respiração.

Demorei muito tempo para chegar aqui...não posso jogar tudo para o alto. E se diz me conhecer tão bem, deveria saber que não vou fazer.

Não se trata tanto de enganar, mas mais de magoar, como fiz tantas outras vezes, com várias pessoas que passaram pelo meu caminho.

Marguerite


	9. Capítulo 9 O Adeus

Então você quer dizer adeus? Se é isso o que você quer, então, adeus.

Estou cansado de seus segredos, de suas evasivas, de ver você se esquivando a todo momento.

Já tentei de todas as formas demonstrar o que sinto. Mas parece que nada é o suficiente para você.

Fui contra todos, tudo que diziam a seu respeito. Mas para quê? Ser repelido inúmeras vezes, para isso?

Fui contra meus próprios instintos, porque eu amo você. Mas não consegui alcança-la de forma alguma.

De que vale amar quando não se é amado?

É um adeus que você quer? Então adeus.

Meu coração parte toda vez que penso neta palavra. E por mais que eu ainda a ame, não posso perseguir quem não me quer por perto.

Viva sua vida, viverei a minha. Pelo menos tentarei sem você.

Como queria ser seu:

Roxton


	10. Capítulo 10 O Adeus final

Não acredito que estou fazendo isto. Mas depois de ler e reler o que escreveu, não consegui ficar em silêncio.

Você disse adeus, e por mais que desde o início eu tenha querido que o fizesse, me senti sem chão, triste e mais sozinha que sempre.

É um paradoxo sem sombra de dúvida, afinal, eu quis que me deixasse. Mas ao fazê-lo, vi que eu não posso deixar, que você deixe eu deixar você me deixar. Porque eu não quero deixar você ir, eu não consigo.

Nós conversamos, escrevemos e brigamos muito. Mas você sempre soube que eu queria você. É claro que agora você deve estar casado com uma inglesinha chamada Mary...mas mesmo assim eu quero velo de novo. E se eu não tiver mais chances, quero dizer adeus decentemente, como a dama e o cavalheiro que somos realmente, não como colegiais idiotas que temos sido desde que nos conhecemos.

Marguerite


End file.
